


Три (не)случайные встречи

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три раза Рей встречается с ней. И не сразу понимает, кто она такая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три (не)случайные встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке:  
> Кайло Рен и его семья. У Кайло есть жена и ребёнок. Хотелось бы что-то нормальное - не злобное и не флаффное. Рейтинг-жанр на усмотрение автора.

Впервые Рей встретила ее на базе Первого Порядка. Во время диверсии кто-то успел поднять тревогу, и пришлось спешно отступать.  
Они с Рей вылетели друг на друга неожиданно. Молодая коротко стриженая женщина в форме без знаков отличия, замерла, глядя на противницу прямо и без страха. А Рей, уже занесшая меч, сказала себе: «Джедаи убивают только, если иначе умрут сами». Женщина не представляла опасности: у нее даже оружия не было, и Рей, опустив меч, побежала прочь.

Второй раз был уже на временной базе Сопротивления. Эта женщина попала в плен, вместе с еще десятком младших офицеров Первого Порядка. А еще с ними были их мужья, жены и дети. Сопротивление захватило пассажирский корабль.  
Рей узнала ее сразу, когда проходила мимо камер с пленными. И остановилась перед той, где сидела знакомая незнакомка. Она была не одна. Положив голову ей на колени, спала маленькая девочка.  
— Сопротивление убивает детей, если их родители служат Первому Порядку? — спросила женщина тихо.  
Рей хотела сказать: «Не пугай дочь», но подумала, что звучать будет глупо.  
А еще она почувствовало кое-что еще. В малышке определенно теплилась Сила. Учитель рассказал Рей, как воспринимать такое, он верил, что они могут восстановить Академию.

Рей быстро пожалела, что сообщила о своем открытии. Как только генерал Органа вынесла решение, касательно пленников, так и пожелала.  
— Офицеров ждут допросы и трибунал, — сказала она, — их супругов, вместе с детьми мы отпустим.  
— Разумно ли это? — спросил один из ее командиров.  
— Мы не звери, — резко ответила генерал, — незачем убивать гражданских, даже, если они решили связать свою жизнь с чудовищами. Что до детей, попавших сюда только с родителями-офицерами… попробуем разыскать их родственников.  
— Я этим займусь, — сразу вызвалась Рей, понимая, что ей хочется попытаться смягчить одаренной девочке боль от потери матери.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнула генерал Органа, — сразу, как только доставишь того ребенка Лю… магистру Скайуокеру. Мы не можем позволить, чтобы Первый Порядок наложил руки на еще одного владеющего Силой.  
Рей выдохнула.  
— Но ведь сначала нужно найти ее родню, — неуверенно сказала она. — Вы же сами говорили…  
— Одно дело — простые дети, — ответила генерал, — а другое — одаренные.

Рей понимала, что делает глупость. Она знала, что на войне иначе не бывает, но теперь осознание, что это не просто враги, а чьи-то мужья, жены, отцы и матери, стало болезненно острым.  
Рей не могла позволить разлучить девочку с родными. Просто потому что она «особенная». И так хватало того, что Сопротивление почти уничтожило десяток семей, пусть и во имя правого дела.  
Именно потому, когда Рей улетела с планеты, вместе с двумя мальчишками и чувствительной к Силе девочкой, то тихо пробралась и освободила еще и ее мать.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросила женщина, оказавшись на борту и обнявшись с дочерью.  
— Потому что так правильно, — ответила Рей.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу захватить этот корабль? — спросила женщина позже, когда дети не могли их слышать.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты не попытаешься, — сказала Рей, — потому что я буду защищаться и, возможно, тебя убью.  
— Ты же вроде бы не хотела оставлять Падме сиротой, — хмыкнула женщина.  
— Падме? — переспросила Рей, а потом поняла, что речь о девочке. — Красивое имя.  
— Мой муж настоял. Я бы назвала попроще.  
— Он хороший человек? — Рей сама не знала, как у нее это вырвалось.  
В ответ она получила насмешливый взгляд и слова:  
— Самый лучший.  
Женщина не попыталась отбить корабль. И не попыталась помешать Рей высадить их с малышкой на ближайшей нейтральной планете.  
Только потом Рей поняла, что узнала имя дочери, но не узнала имя ее матери.  
И еще ей показалось на секунду, что она почувствовала Силу и в ней. Но Рей списала это на собственное волнение. Ведь потом ей было еще объясняться с генералом Органой и учителем…

И был еще один раз.  
Рей и Кайло Рен бегали по техническим мостикам в сердце очередного оружия массового уничтожения. Один из рыцарей Рен, чью фигуру Рей то и дело видела мельком, вел обстрел с возвышения и мешал достать заклятого врага. Раздался взрыв и очередной мостик развалился, оставив Рей перед пропастью, а Кайло — по другую ее сторону.  
Магистр Рен тяжело осел, держась за раненную ногу. Обстрел прекратился. Скоро показался тот самый рыцарь Рен и помог Кайло встать на ноги. Он был заметно ниже магистра, и Рей заподозрила, что перед ней одна из женщин-рыцарей.   
Рей видела трещину поперек шлема и не удивилась, когда он стащил его.  
Удивилась из-за другого.  
«Этого можно было ожидать», — подумала Рей, когда смогла рассмотреть лицо рыцаря. Лицо той женщины, которую она вывезла с базы Сопротивления перед допросами и трибуналом. Лицо той женщины, которую когда-то не посчитала опасной. Лицо матери черноволосой способной к Силе девочки.  
Вокруг искрило, и взрывались от перегрузки отдельные части огромного механизма. Пора было уходить, но Рей долго не могла отвести взгляд от удаляющейся пары магистра и одной из рыцарей Рен.


End file.
